My Dearest Sensei
by author musiman
Summary: Rukia Ukitake sudah biasa dalam hal menolak guru les. Tapi akankah dia menolak guru les yang satu ini? AU, OOC. R&R?


Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, OOC

**MY DEAREST SENSEI**

Juushiro Ukitake menghela nafas panjang. Ini adalah kali keenam putri bungsunya itu menolak guru lesnya. Juushiro tak habis pikir, kenapa putrinya itu begitu anti terhadap les. Tak bisakah dia menghargai kerja keras ayahnya yang susah payah mencarikan guru terbaik untuk mengajarnya?

Rukia, nama putri bungsunya itu, tidak bisa bertahan dengan guru lesnya lebih dari seminggu. Alasannya bervariasi. Mulai dari gurunya tidak asyik, sampai materi yang dibahas terlalu sulit. Padahal, guru les yang diizinkan Juushiro untuk mengajar anaknya adalah guru les yang benar-benar baik, profesional. Tapi Rukia selalu memandang mereka sebelah mata.

Juushiro hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat kelakuan putrinya itu. Rukia telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang bandel dan sulit diatur, sangat kontras dengan kakaknya, Byakuya, yang pendiam dan jenius. Juushiro sebenarnya yakin seratus persen –tanpa perlu tes DNA– bahwa Rukia adalah anak kandungnya bersama Retsu, namun kenapa tak ada sedikit pun sifat Retsu atau dirinya yang menurun pada Rukia?

Juushiro kehabisan akal sekarang. Guru keenam itu adalah senjata pamungkasnya. Nanao Ise adalah guru muda yang pintar, hampir semua murid yang diajarnya sukses. Tapi kenapa kemampuannya sama sekali tak mempan pada Rukia? Apakah ini karena kualitas mengajar Ise yang menurun, atau karena Rukia yang kelewat pintar mencari alasan?

"Dia nggak asyik, terlalu disiplin." Kata-kata Rukia lima menit lalu menggema di telinga Juushiro.

Lima menit lalu? Kalau begitu, ke mana Rukia sekarang?

"Ke rumah Renji."

Itu adalah jawaban Rukia ketika Juushiro menanyakannya tiga menit lalu.

Oke, cukup flashback-nya, kembali ke masa kini.

Juushiro harus benar-benar memutar otak sekarang. Anak perempuannya tidak bisa tidak dileskan. Apa kata dunia kalau Rukia Ukitake tidak lulus? Juushiro sudah cukup berlapang dada menerima Rukia yang ditempatkan ke kelas 12D, kelas yang kualitasnya nomor tiga dari bawah di sekolah Rukia.

Setiap hari Rukia bangun jam tujuh kurang seperempat, mandi plus dandan lima belas menit, perjalanan ke sekolah diantar supir menggunakan mobil pribadi memakan waktu lima belas menit, jadi sampai sekolah paling cepat jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Belajar tiga hari sekali, paling lama durasinya tiga puluh menit, itu saja harus dirayu oleh Retsu dulu. Tak heran jika nilai tujuh untuk Rukia sudah bisa dibilang fantastis.

Pergaulan Rukia juga tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Meskipun Rukia jauh dari kata minum-minuman keras, narkoba, apalagi free sex, dia tidak seharusnya setomboy sekarang. Setiap hari kumpulnya bareng Renji dan Ichigo, preman sekolah. Makanya Juushiro harus mengubur rapat-rapat impiannya memiliki gadis manis.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Juushiro kalau dia tak bisa mengatur anaknya, karena anaknya memang sulit diatur!

Juushiro memilih untuk mengecap rasa manis teh buatan istrinya daripada stres berlama-lama. Siapa tahu saat minum teh dia dapat diberkahi inspirasi.

Retsu ternyata ada di tempat yang tepat, dapur. Juushiro langsung menghampiri istrinya yang merupakan pemilik dari rambut hitam panjang itu.

"Tolong tehnya satu, Nona," kata Juushiro kepada Retsu, intonasinya sama dengan seorang pelanggan yang memesan minuman pada pelayan.

"Segera datang, Tuan," canda Retsu yang memulai membuat teh.

Juushiro duduk di kursi meja makan, matanya memandang keadaan luar rumahnya melalui jendela. Sebelum Rukia pergi, di sanalah cewek beriris violet itu menyalakan mesin motornya, tanpa meminta izin kepada Juushiro boleh memakai motor atau tidak. Rukia, meskipun tak pernah diajari oleh tangan Juushiro sendiri, ternyata sudah dapat mengendarai sepeda motor. Juushiro tak menyangka, anak perempuannya bisa berkembang sejauh itu. Apa ini efek dari bergaul bersama preman sekolah?

"Kau hanya minta teh di saat tertentu," kata Retsu tepat sasaran. Teh hangat dengan asap mengepul telah tersaji di depan Juushiro. "Soal Rukia, ya?"

Juushiro mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menghirupnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Lagi-lagi dia menolak guru lesnya."

Retsu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah suaminya, tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Juushiro, "Mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang begitu."

"Padahal dulu Byakuya rajin," kata Juushiro sambil menerawang, seolah kembali ke masa lalu, di mana chibi Byakuya dengan teliti memperhatikan setiap gerakan bibir guru lesnya.

"Jangan samakan Rukia dengan Byakuya dong, Yah," kata Retsu. "Rukia itu... sedikit berbeda."

Juushiro tidak mengindahkan pernyataan istrinya, sekarang angannya melayang, mengingat-ingat siapa kira-kira sosok guru yang dapat menaklukkan Rukia. Seseorang yang menyenangkan, yang dapat menjadi guru sekaligus teman.

"Apa mungkin..."

* * *

Sudah seminggu Rukia menjalani hari-harinya tanpa kehadiran Ise-sensei. Rukia tidak merasakan sedikit pun penyesalan atau sungkan karena telah menolak guru lesnya. Yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah kebebasan, karena bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa tekanan dari si-rambut-putih.

Siang itu Rukia pulang tidak tepat waktu seperti biasa. Tanpa mencari orang tuanya atau sekedar berucap "aku pulang", dia bergegas menuju tangga, tujuannya hanya satu, kamarnya.

Ketika sampai di pertengahan tangga, Rukia mendengar suara seseorang yang asing, yang tak seharusnya berada di lantai atas yang merupakan zona pribadinya.

Meja belajar yang berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Rukia ternyata telah beralih fungsi menjadi meja makan coffee bean. Dua orang mengobrol santai dengan dua cangkir kopi, salah satunya adalah musuh bebuyutannya atau yang biasa dia sebut sebagai ayah.

"Siapa dia, Ayah?" kata Rukia ketus menunjuk seseorang yang dengan nyaman duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Juushiro menoleh mendengar suara ketus anak perempuannya. "Rukia?" dia malah balik bertanya.

Orang yang duduk di depan Juushiro ikut-ikutan memandang Rukia dengan matanya yang gelap. Rambutnya hitam dan modelnya aneh. Wajahnya keras, tipikal orang yang kerja keras dan patang menyerah, agak mengingatkan Rukia pada Ichigo. Dilihat sekilas sih, keren, tapi Rukia langsung ilfeel sama cowok itu karena bulu mata bawahnya yang mencolok.

"Kenalkan, ini Kaien Shiba."

Sebenarnya Rukia tidak terlalu peduli dengan namanya, yang ingin dia ketahui adalah apa kepentingan orang itu sampai dia bisa duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Dia guru lesmu yang baru."

Nah, itu jawaban yang ingin diketahui Rukia.

Eng… tunggu.

Guru les?

"Guru les?"

Rukia yang biasanya cool menjadi sangat-sangat out of character. Ekspresinya itu lo, melotot dengan tidak kerennya.

"Iya, mulai hari ini–"

"Memang siapa yang mau les?" kata Rukia yang sudah dapat menguasai diri, dia kembali ke mode cool-nya. Dia menatap ayahnya tajam, membuat ayahnya bergidik.

"Rukia, tolong, ini yang terakhir kali," kata Juushiro setengah memohon. Dipandanginya anak gadisnya dengan tatapan lembut, berharap Rukia dapat dilunakkan. "Dia teman SMA ayah, ayah jamin nggak akan bikin bosan. Kalau kau menolak guru ini, ayah tak akan mencari guru les lagi."

Dahi Rukia berkerut ketika ayahnya mengatakan itu. Apakah guru ini sebegitu ampuhnya sampai ayahnya yakin seratus persen kalau dia bisa menaklukkan Rukia? Atau ayahnya memang sudah lelah berburu guru les?

"Ayah janji."

Dua kata itu malah membuat kerutan di dahi Rukia makin jelas. Ayahnya tidak menggebu-gebu lagi, dia janji tak akan mencari guru les lagi walaupun Rukia menolak guru ini.

Ini sih namanya untung besar!

Dia tinggal cari alasan kenapa dia menolak si-bulu-mata itu dan, voila! Pintu menuju jalan bernama kebebasan akan terbuka selebar-lebarnya! Yahoo!

"Eng… oke," kata Rukia berusaha menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, padahal dalam hati, euh… dia udah siap-siap ngadain pesta perayaan. "Akan kucoba."

Juushiro tersenyum lebar, dengan ceria dia berkata, "Kalau gitu ganti baju sana."

Rukia tanpa banyak bicara berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia masih sempat mencuri pandang ketika melewati guru lesnya yang baru.

Rukia mengunci kamarnya seperti biasa, berusaha memperlambat prosesi ganti bajunya. Sebenarnya, dia cukup penasaran juga dengan guru barunya, namun tetap saja, rasa malasnya lebih mendominasi. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Apa benar guru itu begitu hebat? Bagaimana jika dia malah menyukai guru itu?

Rukia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutar gagang pintu kamarnya. Jantungnya berdebar, berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia tak pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya, tidak pada guru-guru les sebelumnya. Apakah ini efek dari janji Juushiro?

Kaien Shiba duduk di meja belajar Rukia tanpa Juushiro lagi. Dia menoleh ketika melihat Rukia keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan di depan guru les, cara berpakaian Rukia tak berubah, kaos oblong dan celana selutut.

Tanpa diperintah Rukia duduk, berhadapan dengan Kaien. Entah kenapa jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika Kaien mengamatinya.

"Rukia, eh?" tanyanya. Rukia sempat terkejut juga, cara bicaranya santai sekali, tidak kaku seperti guru-guru les Rukia sebelumnya.

"Eh... ya."

"Kaien Shiba," kata Kaien sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang dua kali lebih besar dari tangan mungil Rukia. "Panggil saja Kaien."

"Rukia," kata Rukia sambil menjabat tangan guru barunya. "Kaien... sensei."

Kaien tersenyum, namun senyumannya hanya bertahan lima detik, setelahnya, les dimulai.

* * *

Dalam waktu sebulan, hal apa pun bisa terjadi, termasuk jatuh cinta.

Ya, Rukia Ukitake telah jatuh cinta pada gurunya sendiri, Kaien Shiba. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan, yang membuat Kaien mencetak rekor sebagai guru les Rukia yang bertahan paling lama, selain cara mengajarnya yang menyenangkan adalah posisinya di hati Rukia yang lebih dari sekedar guru les.

Suaranya yang dalam, berat, namun bersemangat telah memaksa Rukia untuk selalu mendengarkannya dengan cermat. Matanya yang berwarna gelap itu bagaikan hipnotis bagi Rukia. Sifatnya yang santai dan seru itu membuat Rukia selalu ingat namanya sebelum terlelap. Rukia benar-benar telah jatuh dalam jurang cinta.

Entah harus senang atau sedih, Rukia tak tahu. Dia memang menikmati sensasinya, sensasi panas ketika mata mereka bertemu, sensasi menggelikan di dada ketika berbicara dengannya, dan sensasi menyiksa bernama rindu ketika Kaien pergi. Dia menyukainya, tapi dia tak bisa begitu saja melupakan rasa bersalahnya karena telah memendam rasa pada gurunya sendiri.

Setiap dia teringat Kaien, Juushiro ikut teringat dalam otaknya. Ayahnya sudah berusaha keras mencarikan guru les untuknya, tapi yang terjadi pada Rukia malah di luar harapan. Dosakah dia? Salahkah kalau tujuan lesnya tak hanya satu?

Juushiro mau pun Retsu tak bisa mencium kejanggalan itu. Mereka hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai keajaiban, di mana Rukia bisa dilunakkan oleh kemampuan mengajar Kaien, tak lebih.

Jadi, di pertemuan kedua belas mereka, Rukia membulatkan tekadnya.

"Kaien-sensei," katanya si sela-sela mengerjakan soal Matematika. Rukia malu mengakui jika suaranya bergetar. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau seorang murid jatuh cinta pada gurunya?"

Tepat sasaran.

Rukia seketika menyentuh bibirnya, tak menyangka dia bisa berucap seperti itu. Lidah ternyata bisa tergelincir juga. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya. Apalagi ketika menyadari bahwa mukanya memanas.

"Ha?" tanya Kaien polos. Bahkan di depan muridnya dia tak melepas kesantaiannya. "Maksudnya?"

Rukia mendengus kesal, padahal Rukia sudah sudah blushing segala, Kaien malah menanggapinya kelewat santai.

"Apa yang terjadi kalau seorang murid jatuh cinta pada gurunya?" tanya Rukia, yang lebih cocok disebut bentakan.

Mendengar ini, dahi Kaien berkerut. "Tentu saja murid itu akan berusaha mendapatkan gurunya, bukan?"

Rukia terperanjat, mukanya semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Apalagi dengan mata Kaien yang mengawasi wajah mungilnya. Kalau saja dia ada di kartun, mungkin dia sudah digambarkan dengan asap mengepul dari kedua telinganya.

Tekad Rukia sudah bulat. Dia tidak mungkin menyimpan perasaannya lebih lama. Dia sudah siap, dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya.

"Kaien-sensei," kata Rukia ragu. "Kalau misalnya saya yang–

"Kaien!"

Rukia menggeram. Kenapa sih nasibnya harus jadi orang yang berkewajiban mengulang perkataan? Ngerasa nggak dihargain banget.

Rukia baru sadar kalau itu suara ayahnya. Suara telapak-telapak kaki beradu dengan tangga begitu jelas. Sepertinya ayahnya tidak sendiri, dan mereka semakin dekat.

"Kau tak bilang kalau istrimu secantik ini!"

Rukia tersentak, segera saja dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Juushiro berdiri dengan seorang wanita di sebelahnya. Wanita itu cantik, tinggi-langsing, dengan rambut hitam lembut dan iris hitam. Untuk beberapa detik, Rukia terpesona olehnya. Di saat yang sama, Rukia merasakan sesak di dadanya dan keinginan untuk memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna itu– iri.

Dan Rukia teringat akan perkataan ayahnya.

"Kau tak bilang kalau istrimu secantik ini!"

Kalau saja hati bisa hancur berkeping-keping, maka itulah yang akan terjadi pada Rukia. Hatinya hancur, dan kepingan-kepingannya yang tajam menusuk kepingan yang lain.

"Rukia, ini istri Kaien," kata Juushiro. Matanya memberi isyarat pada Rukia untuk menyalami tamunya itu.

Rukia mendekat menuju wanita itu. Aroma tubuhnya yang lembut namun tegas segera tercium. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, yang segera disambut tangan wanita itu. Tangan yang lembut, dengan jari-jari lentik.

"Miyako Shiba." Bahkan suaranya pun mampu membuat Rukia rendah diri. Suara yang tegas, namun sangat feminin, dari sana saja Rukia bisa tahu kalau dia wanita cerdas dan mandiri.

Kaien tersenyum menyambut kehadiran istrinya, tanpa ragu dia mendekati Miyako dan merangkulnya. Tepat di depan mata violet Rukia.

Rukia ingin segera angkat kaki dari sana. Kamar, ke kamar. Dia butuh tissue, satu kotak penuh.

"Eh... lesnya udahan aja ya?" kata Rukia sambil menatap telapak kakinya, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang menggenang. "Aku mau ke kamar."

Dan tanpa bicara lagi, Rukia bergegas ke kamarnya, membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

Semua orang boleh bilang dia tomboy atau keras kepala, tapi Rukia bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Kini air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang seputih porselen, membuatnya lembab. Rukia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyekanya, yang dia lakukan hanyalah menyembunyikan mukanya dalam bantal.

Dia telah melakukan banyak kesalahan, dan kebodohan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan kesalahan yang paling fatal adalah, dia tak menanyakan status cowok yang diincarnya.

Kesalahan pertama adalah jatuh cinta dengan guru lesnya sendiri yang jauh lebih tua. Kesalahan kedua adalah menjadikan les sebagai sarana bertemu dengannya, dan kesalahan ketiga adalah bersikap ceroboh dengan mencoba menyatakan perasaannya, padahal dia belum tahu apa status Kaien, apakah masih single, atau sudah memiliki pasangan.

Masih beruntung Tuhan melindunginya. Kalau saja Juushiro tadi tidak menyelanya, matilah dia.

Oh, tambahan. Menangisi perasaannya yang terabaikan juga merupakan kebodohan.

Ringtone ponsel Rukia terdengar nyaring. Rukia mendengus kesal dan mengutuk penelpon itu dan menyambar ponselnya dengan kasar. Ditatapnya layar ponselnya dengan mata yang buram karena tergenang air mata.

'Ih Jigong is calling'.

Rukia memutar bola matanya dan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Apa?" katanya ketus, berusaha menyamarkan serak di suaranya.

"Kenapa suara lo kaya' orang pilek gitu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada santainya yang biasa.

"Gue nggak pilek."

"Gue tanya kenapa suara lo kaya' orang pilek, bukan lo pilek apa nggak, Beruk Kia," kata Ichigo, membuat Rukia bersemburat merah karena ejekan atas namanya.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa," kata Rukia sekenanya.

"Lo lagi sebel atau sedih?"

"Dua-duanya."

Ichigo tertawa kecil di seberang, "Daripada sedih mending ke rumah gue. Ada Renji juga."

Rukia cuma bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Ichigo barusan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak "baka!" berkali-kali, berdengung-dengung dalam kalbu. Kenapa di saat dia punya sahabat, dia malah pusing-pusing memikirkan cinta? Kenapa dia malah terus-terusan memikirkan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya malah melukainya?

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir merah muda Rukia. Tangannya yang mungil menyeka air mata.

"Oke."

Dan Rukia pun menekan tombol merah, memutus telepon. Segera saja pintu kamarnya terjeblak terbuka. Dia berlari melewati Kaien, Miyako, dan Juushiro tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, menuruni tangga, dan menuju motornya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah rumah Ichigo.

. **F I N .**

Ada IchiRuki friendship nyelip. :P Review please?


End file.
